


Stay

by tomhiddles



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Caspian - Freeform, Completed, Edmund Pevensie - Freeform, F/M, Lucy Pevensie - Freeform, Major Original Character(s), Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010), Narnia, Narnia fanfiction, Prince Caspian, Skandar Keynes - Freeform, ben barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhiddles/pseuds/tomhiddles
Summary: Also on Wattpad; https://www.wattpad.com/story/4211096-stay-edmund-pevensieThe long lost little sister of Prince Caspian, finds her way back to him. She ends up falling hard for the High King Edmund. At first all she did, was to deny her feelings for him, since he had been such a prick to her. Edmund on the other hand, hated her from the moment he laid his eyes on her, or is he in denial just as she is? Will she grow on him? She carries a burden upon her shoulders. If Edmund finds out, will it change his point of view forever? Will he change for good and for her?





	1. Chapter One

I lost my breath and my body ached, but I couldn’t stop then. I had to keep running. I had to run after him.

I saw them at the harbor, about to get into their rowing boats. I finally found him, I couldn’t let him get away now, after all these years. My voice cracked at the moment I decided to call out for him. But one boy did hear me. He turned around and I was dazzled by his beauty. He was one of the most beautiful boys I had ever seen. He had very dark brown hair and some slightly lighter eyes. He was perfect. Caspian turned around to see what it was this boy looked after. He looked confused, of course he did! His long lost little sister came rushing after him, and didn’t say anything. I walked closer to them and opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Tough tears were running down my cheeks. There he was, in all his pride and glory. “Caspian” it came out as a whisper, but it was enough for him to hear. “Soph?” he said. I nodded, and was soon after embraced in his arms. “Welcome home.” He said and I felt proud.

I should probably introduce myself; I’m Sophie, long lost little sister of King Caspian. I was kidnapped when I was about nine years old. That is about seven years ago, which will say that I am sixteen years of age now. I was sold as a slave, when I was about twelve. But I came back to the island, where I was sold. A few days after my return to the island, Caspian and his crew came. It was hard seeing him again, but nice at the same time. I’d missed him. I’d missed everyone. I escaped, when Caspian’s crew saved him and pretty boy. As a slave I got to know a lot of other people. They were sold as a slave, just like me. We all had it though, but some more than others. For example, this women I met, she were pregnant when they sold her. Her baby was taken from her, the second she gave birth. She was truly a magnificent woman. I loved her, she were like an older sister role to me. Her name was Jillian, she were very beautiful. She had the prettiest auburn hair and green eyes, which was going to make you swoon. I was nothing compared to her. I had long brown hair, which in my opinion was way too curly, and then I also had brown eyes. Nothing’s special about me.

I had a problem with confidence. I was very insecure and everything about myself grossed me out.

In the four years I was a slave; I got tossed around and treated like a dirty slut or a nobody. And that left permanent marks on my soul. I felt like a nobody, and wished someone would tell me otherwise.

But when I got told otherwise, I denied it and shut down. I was and would always be a nobody.

After Caspian’s and my meeting, I travelled with them. Everyone was brilliant, especially Caspian, Lucy and Reepicheep. Drinnian were way too moody for me. But someone I really did dislike was Edmund, the ‘beautiful boy’. Found out he wasn’t that beautiful on the inside. But goddamn he was beautiful on the outside. Eustace was annoying, but funny. The entire crew treated me, like I’d been on the Dawn Treader for ages. Caspian were pestering me too find my weapon. Everyone apparently had one. It was bothering me that I couldn’t find mine. But I had only tried a bow and a dagger. Well now let’s get on with the story.

“You’re sure about this?” I asked Caspian nervously, he laughed a warm laughter. “Sophie, it’s nothing to be afraid of.” I shrugged, and watched him picking his own sword up. Reepicheep came over to us. “If you don’t mind me asking, what is going on my king?” He asked gently. “Not at all Reep! I thought about teaching Sophie some sword fighting. We’re still looking for her weapon.” Caspian said smiling down at Reepicheep. “Oh, that is nice. Maybe we could duel one day, when you master it.” Reep said, voice filled with excitement. I looked at him like he was crazy. “I don’t know…” I mumbled quite insecure. “Don’t worry child, it’s not bad at all.” Reep said laughing at my insecurity.

I didn’t really trust him on that; it looked quite dangerous, when Caspian and Edmund fought.

“Catch,” I heard from Caspian. A sword came flying through the air and, quite the shocker, I grabbed it.

It scared me tough. “Woah, watch out. You almost hit me.” I told him.

Laughter came from behind me. “You almost hit meeeeeeee.” Edmund mocked.

I flipped him the finger. “You probably aren’t better at this than me.”

“Is that a challenge?” Edmund said in that annoying voice of his, smirking at me.

“It could be.” I told him, ready to smack him in the head with the sword.

“High king, she hasn’t tried this before - do you really think it is a great idea?” Reepicheep joined in.

“It could teach her a lesson, not to get in trouble with high king Edmund the just.” He replied to Reep, angry at me.

“Wow, Ed, could you be more stuck up?” I asked him annoyed with him.

“My name is Edmund.” He said attacking me with his sword.

“And I choose to call you Ed, problem?” I said, attacking him back, which led to a fight on the deck. People joined around us, with excitement of watching the high king and Caspian’s little sister fight.

“Go Sophie!” Lucy yelled, I laughed at Edmund, who looked over at Lucy like she betrayed him.

I laughed again at Edmunds face, when I knocked his sword out of his hand, and had the tip of my sword at his throat.

“Sophie, I think we found your weapon!” Caspian said enthusiastically. I hugged him, “This I great, but seriously Ed, you suck at sword fighting.” I said turning my attention to Edmund, who glared at me. I just laughed at him.

“Why don’t you just kiss already, little sister?” Caspian whispered in my ear. I looked at him and pretended that I was puking.

“No thank you, brother dearest.” “Oh, you know you want to, Sophie.” I laughed and went to the kitchen to get some alone time. Failed. Lucy came in and sat next to me. She smiled at me. ‘Couldn’t I look like her, she is so pretty.’ I said to myself in despair.

“What did Caspian whisper to you?” she asked curiously.

“You know nothing special, something about Edmund. Nothing,” I said awkwardly, thinking about what he said. “Just something about we should kiss, I mean ew, and can you imagine that? Gross.” I told her. She laughed warmly, “In all seriousness, you two would be perfect for each other.” She said. I looked at her like she was crazy; him and I wouldn’t be perfect together. He hated me and I hated him. We didn’t even like each other.

“You can’t be serious, we don’t fit together. At all!”

“Who don’t fit together ‘at all’?” Edmund mocked me for the second time that day. I didn’t even notice him coming in. His hair was messy, like sex hair. I bet he was good at that. You know, sex. No! Ew, what was I thinking about. That would be so unbearable gross. Ew ew ew.

“Nothing, pretty boy.” I told him off.

“Did you seriously just call me ‘pretty boy’?” He said making air quotes. Oh, I hated him. Couldn’t he just ignore that? Why couldn’t he just do that? I shrugged it off, and looked down on the table, just focusing on the wood. “Aw, what’s wrong Soph? Won’t you tell me, please?” Edmund said fake pouting.

“Can’t you stop being such a dick? I haven’t done anything to you. Nothing at all. Yeah, I’m a newbie. Does that ruin your whole Narnian adventure? That sucks, huh? Well, deal with it!” I yelled at his face angrily. Then I did something that I maybe shouldn’t have done; I slapped him right across the face. Lucy was in chock and Edmund stared at me, with a smirk that made his face seem very very sexy.

‘Dammed Soph, you can’t think that about a boy you hate’. I stomped off. ‘What a douche. I haven’t done anything to make him mad at me. Why does he have to be so damn cute?’

‘Couldn’t he be the ugliest boy onboard? No, he couldn’t. He had to be the most handsome one. Stupid boy! Even if he was nice, I would never reach his league.’

‘I am disgusting, no one will ever love me. No one will ever think that I am pretty. No one. I understand why he hates me so much, I would to. He got freaked out of my ugliness. I guess everyone is trying to be nice, so I won’t get sad.’

But it made me sad to know, that they think I’m ugly and hide it.

‘Caspian is probably ashamed to have me as his little sister. I am a disgusting person. I really am.

Now everyone is going to hate me, because I slapped the High King. Lucy is going to hate me.’

‘Oh, I ruined everything.’ I walked to the dragon part of the ship and sat down, looking out over the edge and down into the water. Every now and then, tears would fall from my eyes and fall into the sea.

The whole night I thought about nothing and everything. About being me, worthless, and about … well it’s kind of embarrassing – Edmund sex hair. What the freak was wrong with me?


	2. Chapter Two

Edmund’s POV

I could still feel the slap on my cheek. She hit pretty hard. I couldn’t wash the smirk of my face, because I was satisfied with myself – I finally got her to break. I hated her so much. Why did she have to get on board on the Dawn Treader? Couldn’t she stay on shore? No, because of course she had to be Caspian’s little sister. I hated her, but I couldn’t deny that she was beautiful. But, of course I couldn’t think like that about her! I hated her, or did I? I did, I thought. I walked out of the kitchen, humming to myself. I heard crying coming from the dragon part of the ship. I looked over there, and I was very surprised. It was Sophie.

Sophie was sitting there crying. Was she crying about me? Was I such a dick to her that it could make her cry? But then again, why would I care, wasn’t I supposed to hate her? I ignored her and went to the hammocks. Caspian and some of the other men were lying there talking.

“Hi,” I said to them. They nodded at me, and I changed my clothes and got ready to sleep.

Sophie’s POV

I watched as the first few people came up and started working, some said hi and some nodded – but all in all they left me alone. I was very thankful for that, because I didn’t need speaking right there.

“Why aren’t you in your cabin, Sophie?” I whipped around, surprised by the sudden voice, and found it was just Caspian.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t tired I guess?” I said, but it sounded more like a question to him.

“Is that a question, or..?” He said and smiled whole heartedly at me. I laughed and he sat down with me, looking at the crew with me. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. I was so glad, that I found him, because we were inseparable then.

“You know, you can tell me if anything is bothering you. If it’s Edmund, then I don’t know what is wrong with him. He usually isn’t like this.” He told me and squeezed my shoulder.

“I know that, but I don’t know if you would understand. Nothing personal, but it’s kind of out of your league. It isn’t about him, but now we are on the topic; I can’t understand why he is being so mean to me. I haven’t done him any harm. It’s kind of pissing me of.” I said to him, looking at his sun kissed face. He shrugged and looked down at me. “Give him some time.” He said and got up to leave. I looked after him, as he went up to Drinnian to talk. Reepicheep and Lucy were sitting in the sun talking. I sucked in some air and let it out again. I got up and went over to them.

“Hi,” I said nervously and looked down onto the deck. “Hi Soph!” Lucy said and got up to hug me.

“Wait, aren’t you mad at me – you know for hitting you brother?” I said and hugged her back surprised.

“What? No, of course I’m not. He deserved it, plus he kind of got it coming.” She laughed and sat down again. They both gestured for me to sit down with them. I sat besides Lucy and closed my eyes to enjoy the sun. “We have to stop at the island over there to look for food, since we are running out.” Someone said, I nodded even though I didn’t think it was meant for me. Just the thought of food made me sick.

“Yes, that would be bloody nice. Finally I get off this ship!” Eustace sneered, I laughed at him, because it sounded so stupid. Eustace was quite the complainer and that was pretty annoying.

“As soon we get on shore, I am contacting the British Consul!” And there he went again; I peeked at him and saw him talking to a bird. A Minotaur asked why he were talking the bird and he just looked confused.

Ha! He thought that birds talked. Oh my … I haven’t heard anything more stupid.

Reepicheep laughed together with me and Lucy … and Edmund? Since when did he sit down with us?

He looked at me with so much pity in his eyes. ‘Oh fuck! Did he see me last night?’

It couldn’t get any more embarrassing. I was ready for him to smirk at me, to tell me he didn’t give a fuck, but no smirk was visible on his gorgeous face, but what was that? Was that a smile? Edmund smiled at me.

Maybe this time he would change, for good. Maybe he would befriend me, and I wouldn’t feel so left out.

I looked away and joined whatever conversation Lucy and Reep had going on.

I helped rowing the boat unto shore, where we were ready to go to sleep. When we finally got on shore, Eustace kissed the sand. We looked at him like he was insane, which if I thought about it he probably were.

We put some blankets on the ground, for those who were on shore, so they could sleep.

I laid myself down besides Lucy, and as soon my head hit the ground I slept.

I was awakened by some yells and some running. I looked to my side to see if Lucy was awake, but she wasn’t there. “Look at those,” I heard Edmund say, pointing his sword at some very big footprints.

I got up and looked around for Lucy. I couldn’t see her anywhere. Where was she?

“Where’s Lucy?” I said to Edmund, venom dripped from my voice. He glared and looked around just like I had. “LUCY!” He yelled, but she didn’t come. “Caspian, Lucy is gone!” I yelled bewildered.

We ran after the footprints with our weapons in our hands. We were determined that Lucy would have gone that way. We got to where the footprints stopped, but we couldn’t see anything. Suddenly I saw men after men falling together or trying to defeat themselves.

I looked around after Caspian. “Casphhhh…” I somehow got hit in the head by air and fell to the ground.

“Sophie!” I heard a familiar someone call and then everything blacked out.

“Sophie, please wake up.” Someone gently said to me and laid their hand on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into a matching pair of brown ones. “Sophie,” the familiar voice said and smiled to me.

“What happened?” I asked Caspian, who sat over me with a concerned look on his face. “You got hit in the head by a creature, which were invisible. Right now you are in the mansion.” He said and caressed my cheek. I took my hand to my head, which was hurting extremely. “Aw.” I mumbled under my breath, and removed my hand from my forehead.

I sat up and took in my surroundings, pretty nice if I had to say so myself. Lucy was there with Eustace, Edmund and some old man. He had rolled out a map. I got up and looked at the map.

It was beautiful! On the outline you could see creatures of any kind, and you could also see beautiful patterns and neat letters in a language I didn’t know. On one side of the map, you could see a war developing. It could be the war from the golden age, but you couldn’t be too sure.

“This is so beautiful.” I said fully engulfed in the magnificent map. “We already heard that.” Edmund growled at me. I shrugged it off, but I couldn’t quite understand what was going on in his head.

‘A few hours ago, he smiled at me and acted really natural and now he is being his same old bitchy self.’

“Edmund! How could she know that? She was asleep, remember? She got knocked out?” Lucy shrieked, obviously pissed at him – maybe just as much as myself. I laughed a little at Lucy pissed face.

“Thank you for telling us all this, we better get going now. Thank you for everything!” Caspian said to the old man, whom I never got a name for. We went out of the mansion and headed down to the shore, to row back to the ship.

I felt pissed at Edmund, and sad for hoping he might change. He would never change. Especially not for me.

I wanted to cry, but crying right there, wouldn’t be the best idea. Because then Caspian would wonder and Edmund would feel superior over me. That just couldn’t happen.

We got back on the ship and I went to the dragon part once again, just to sit and think. But someone thought otherwise. “Are you crying again?” Edmund. That was embarrassing, because he wasn’t supposed to see me that night. “Can’t you just leave me alone?” I asked without a care, but my voice cracked and it sounded like I was about to cry. “Are you going to cry again? Do you need comfort?” He said in very mocking tone. I turned around and looked him dead in the eye. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Oh, nothing.” He said grinning. “So let me guess, you cry because I’m sooooo handsome and you can’t have me?” “No.” was my simple answer to him. I couldn’t get over how full of himself he was.

“You probably cry because you want my body.” He told me smirking. I got up to leave, but he took a hold of my arm. “No no, princess, you can’t just leave me hanging.” He said. Tears were forming in the crooks of my eyes. I turned around and looked at him with a pained expression. His smirk was off his face, as fast as it came on. “No, I don’t fucking cry about you! I cry about me being so worthless, that no one on this ship like me, that Caspian and Lucy pity me. I cry about being a nobody. I cry about being such a pathetic human being and about no one, no single person in Narnia, want an ugly girl like me. Please leave me alone, I’m broken enough.” I told him everything from my slave time. How I was treated. How they tossed me around. How they did things to me, that I wouldn’t let anyone do.

I broke down crying, because I let every single one of my feelings out to him. To him. To pretty boy. Then I knew that every single one of my thoughts would be out, and I probably would be sat off this ship the next time we stop. Edmund looked at me; his look wasn’t filled with anger anymore, but instead with pity. I didn’t need his pity. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I didn’t want him to do that, so I tried to pull away, but he held me tight. I gave in and put my head on his shoulder, so I could cry my heart out on his clothes. His hand occasionally would slide up and down my back.

I wasn’t supposed to think it, but I found it very comforting that he did so. “I’m so sorry, Sophie.” He said to me, and for me it came as quite a shocker. Edmund Pevensie, the High King, was sorry. That just made me cry even more. I guessed we got some weird looks, since we were supposed to be mortal enemies, or something. But he made me feel like nothing was going to happen to me anymore. He made me feel safe.


	3. Chapter Three

Hands attacked from everywhere and I screamed. “Edmund! Stop it, please. Hahahaha! Edmund!” I screamed into his face. A beautiful smile was playing on his lips. He was tickling me; because he found out I was quite ticklish. We laughed together in perfect harmony.

It was a couple of weeks after my crying and him comforting me. Since then we had been the greatest of friends. But of course I thought of him as more, which was a way he never would think of me.

He stopped tickling me and I looked at his face. The one with the prettiest of the eyes in Narnia, and probably also England, the place he came from. He had the cutest freckles, who spread across his nose and the most perfect lips – that after us befriending, I always would find a smile on. They were so plump and kissable. Hair was falling down into his eyes, and he removed it with his fingers.

He smiled down at me, as I was under his body on my bed in Lucy and my cabin. He then climbed off of me and looked at me happily.

“You don’t know how glad I are that we finally are friends.” I told him, returning a smile in his direction, who was now sitting against the ship wall.

He nodded and smiled at the ground. “I agree with you, I didn’t really want to be unfair to you, you know. I was just very reluctant of getting new friends, because I know when I leave Narnia, I won’t be coming back, and I will leave everyone behind.” He said, and the beautiful smile disappeared from his gorgeous face.

I hesitated, but took his hand, and found his eyes. “You are leaving no one behind, Edmund. We all know why you leave. You get older, like everybody else, and you can’t leave your family at home. But that doesn’t prevent you from getting new friends.” I told him, sure of it. I knew he was going to leave sometime, but I did really wish he would stay.

We talked for a while, but then ended up on the deck, talking to Lucy and Reep.

Reep soon left and went to the kitchen, after seeing Eustace walking down there. We just continued talking, or that was until Eustace came running up onto the deck, with a huge knife in his hand.

“Eustace don’t run away.” We heard Reepicheep call after him. “Eustace!”

Reep had drown his tiny sword, and said to Eustace that they should battle. I smirked, knowing that Eustace would decline, and Reep would force him.

Eustace took up Reep’s offer and thought back. He swung the humongous knife at Reep’s throat, but Reepicheep swung himself backwards. He crawled over the ropes over Eustace’s head and poked his back.

Eustace was quite shocked by seeing behind himself. The swung at the same time and you could hear the two blades hit each other. The fight continued a while and we all had a good laugh, when Eustace was hit backwards and fell to the ground. With that the fight was over. Afterwards we found out that Eustace had stolen from the food. Caspian decided that when we saw land, we would again sail in and look for food.

There didn’t go many days before we finally saw land. We didn’t have much expectation for the island, since it looked like a volcano island.

We sailed as close as we could, and the swung some rowing boats into the water, and rowed to the island.

We spent some hours looking for food, but couldn’t find that much.

“I think we should take a look around, and then we will get on the ship again.” Caspian decided in his strong voice. Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and I went together. Eustace on the other hand went around alone. We didn’t see where he was going.

“Look over here; I think there is a cave!” Lucy yelled to us and pointed down a big hole in the sandy ground. “I think you are right, Lucy.” I said to her and we all crawled down.

“Caspian look.” Edmund said, looking down the little lake, in the center of the cave. I went with Caspian and looked down. A statue was on the bottom of the lake. A gold statue, I must point out. “Edmund look right there,” Caspian pointed to a sword lying besides the statue. A lord. “A lord.” Edmund voiced my thoughts, whispering. “What happened to him?” I asked, looking worried at Caspian. “I don’t know.” Caspian said truly.

“I got an idea,” Edmund said to himself mostly, but high enough for us to hear. Lucy joined us at the lake, and looked at the statue and sword just like us.

Edmund took a long branch and put some of it under water, the stick instantly turned gold, and the gold climbed longer and longer up the branch. Edmund dropped it most instantly on the ground.

“A bewitched lake turns everything gold.” Caspian mumbled to himself and looked down at the sword. “Then why didn’t the sword turn gold?” Lucy asked, joining the conversation, she looked confused. “Because it is to magical.” Caspian told her in a knowing voice. I nodded.

Edmund put a shell he found on the branch and forced it under water, just like the branch. “Lucy, do you know what this mean? We could be rich; we could bring all the gold we wanted home to England.”

He clenched the shell in his hand, like it was something he purely loved. England, a word that I had come to truly hate. “You can’t bring anything out of Narnia,” the voice came from Caspian. We all looked at him.

“Says who?” Edmund said in an angry voice. “Say I.” Caspian said proudly of being a king. “I’m a king too, so I can get to decide this.” Edmund said drawing his sword. Caspian did the same. “You have been waiting for this, haven’t you?” Caspian sneered through his gritted teeth at Edmund.

“It’s like Peter all over again, I am a king too. I should rule.” Edmund said and looked at Caspian with a glare. “You are a child!” Caspian said to Edmund, referring to Edmund being too young to rule Narnia.

This ticked off Edmund, and he was about to attack, as was Caspian, but they got stopped by Lucy screaming at them.

“Can’t you see what this place does to you? It got you enchanted.” Lucy screamed at them, meaning them to end that fight. “Let’s get out of here.” Caspian said. We nodded and he and Lucy climbed up. I waited for Edmund, watching in hope for him to let the shell go. He dropped it and I was glad, because I couldn’t bear him being that selfish over money.

I climbed up after him, smiling reassuringly at him. He smiled a little back and we decided to go back.

When we came back no one could find Eustace, I looked around me, but couldn’t find him anywhere. “I am going to kill him.” Edmund mumbled besides me, clenching his hands into balls of anger. I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He scolded my hand and tromped over to Caspian. My stomach tied a knot. It kind of hurt me that he didn’t want me, but I knew I wasn’t good enough for him.

He and Caspian went off to find him. Then Lucy and I sat down to wait for them coming back with Eustace.

I played with some sand on the ground. “Is he always like that when he is tensed?” I asked Lucy about Edmund. She simply nodded. I looked down. “But it is mostly when he is pissed off of Eustace or me. He didn’t mean to make you sad, you know. He likes you. I guess he have since he met you, but he was just in denial at first.” Her words made me feel better and I smiled thankfully at the girl in front of me.

After a while they came back, with no Eustace. Edmund looked kind of sad and Caspian was now tensed. I got confused about the scenario in front of me. “Where is Eustace?” Lucy and I asked at the same time, worriedly for the poor boy, who probably couldn’t find his way back. “This was all we found.” Caspian said silent. He showed us some clothing, probably belonging to Eustace. Lucy was shocked and let a gasp. Edmund looked like he blamed himself for this. “Let’s get back on the ship.” Caspian said, and we all got into a rowing boat, and rowed back to the Dawn Treader. I couldn’t get over the fact that Eustace was dead. When we got back, Lucy and I walked up to Drinnian looking back at the island. We fire behind some rocks, and Drinnian looked shocked for a minute. “Is it the volcano?” I asked worriedly and looked back and forth between him and the island. “That is no volcano,” he said sternly, and like it was a cue, a dragon came from behind the rocks. Drinnian yelled to the crew, that they should get their crossbows ready.

I looked closely at the dragon, and it looked like it was in pain. The dragon came all close to the ship, and Drinnian saw it as a cue to yell “Fire!” to the crew. A couple of arrows shot up in the air, but didn’t hit the dragon. I was the only one still standing on the steering part, and the dragon grabbed me with its claws. I could feel it was careful not to squeeze me. “Sophie!” Edmund and Caspian yelled in the same time.

It could be I was in dragon’s claw, but I thought it was lovely that Edmund yelled after me. I smiled a little.

The dragon flew over the island to a deserted place and roared. I looked down and saw the text ‘I am Eustace’ spelled with fire. Oh fuck.


	4. Chapter Four

The dragon … I mean, Eustace set me down on the island in a spot where the ones on the ship could see me. They rowed the boats out to the island and I stood there smiling at them.

“Sophie, come over here.” Edmund said carefully, not looking at me, but at the dragon behind me.

I just shook my head no. “It’s Eustace!” I exclaimed to them. They all were in shock over the little boy they knew was a huge dragon. Caspian, Lucy and Edmund walked over to Eustace, who looked very sad by his appearance. “What happened to him?” Lucy asked and looked at Eustace confusedly. “He took a belonging from a dragon’s treasure,” my beloved brother told her pointing to a large bracelet, which hang around Eustace scaled arm. Eustace didn’t stand on that foot, and I wondered if it was hurting him. “Everybody knows that you shouldn’t take something from a dragon’s treasure.” Continued Caspian and Eustace turned his face to him, to show he didn’t. “Oh, well, everyone from this world.” He said saving himself from the disaster he started. We quickly pulled of the bracelet when we saw that Eustace started limping.

“Will he ever be himself again?” Edmund asked us starring at me. It made me kind of uncomfortable and I looked away. I walked over to Lucy and sat down with her. She looked sadly at the great dragon besides us.

“I know he will be okay.” I told her knowingly and smiled warmly. She smiled to me, “Yeah, but what if doesn’t. What wouldn’t Aunt Alberta think?” She worried about the outcome. I didn’t know what to tell her, because she was right – Eustace could stay in this form forever. And never mind the question; What do we do with him? He sure as hell couldn’t stay on the ship without it sinking.

I looked at Edmund, who I found looking at me to. I smiled at him and I received a warm smile from him, which made my stomach do flips. “Edmund!” Caspian said trying to get contact to sweet Edmund. I laughed at them, as Edmund looked away from me confused and got smacked on the back of his head by Caspian. Lucy saw it to and laughed a beautiful laugh and her face was so pretty when she bit her lips from laughing even more. It all came crashing down again. Why couldn’t I be as beautiful as Lucy? Everything about her was pretty, and everything about me was disgusting. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn’t want to think like that. “All right, then we are staying for the night, until we figure what to do with Eustace.” Caspian said to Edmund. I opened my eyes to watch Edmund once again. He was beautiful. Sun danced on his face and his hair was in his eyes once again. He pushed it away with the back of his hand. ‘Why am I thinking about him like that?’ I asked myself, ‘I don’t like him. He wouldn’t want me.’

Edmund waved a little when he found me starring at him. I flushed and looked away. Embarrassing.

I stood up and walked to the rowing boats, ready to leave for the ship. A hand grabbed me by my arm, and I turned to see Caspian. I smiled. “Where are you going, young lady?” He said in an old voice. “I was going back to the ship,” I said stating a fact an laughed from the voice he made. “No you aren’t, you are staying here with us now come one.” He said and pulled me after him. He sat me besides Edmund and Lucy. He sat down in front of us. We talked to nightfall. “So how is Queen Susan?” Caspian asked nervously, starring hopingly at Edmund and Lucy. They looked at each other and shrugged. Caspian’s smile was lost.

I just sat there looking back and forth between every single one of them? Who in Aslan’s name is Susan?

Caspian stood up and went over to the blankets and lied down. He was heartbroken, was all I could sense.


	5. Chapter Five

Caspian’s POV

I missed Susan, the beautiful dark headed girl I met three years ago. She was everything I ever wanted. She was my everything – and she left me. My heart was broken for months, but I had to be realistic, she was never going to come back to Narnia. When I saw the looks between Edmund and Lucy, I knew what it meant. She had found someone else, she had gotten over me. She didn’t think of me anymore.

All I wondered about was, was it easy for her, to kiss, leave me and hook up with another man. I thought it was love. I thought we had something. In my dreams she always stayed or came back for me.

In my dreams Susan would never break my heart like it was a plate. She would stay with me; we would get married and have children to run around our castle. We could be happy, if she actually had stayed.

It was like a punch in my guts when Edmund and Lucy shrugged. It meant they didn’t want to tell me that she was gone, and never in any life was going to come back. All I then thought about was to find a woman to marry. It could at that point be anyone. (AN: When I am 40, and if I am not married to Edmund yet, I will marry you Caspian! (You know … Friends.))

When I woke up, I paced around on the beach waiting for the others to wake up, so we could get on the ship and move on with our voyage. It still was dark and stars were still somehow visible on the sky.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see who was there. It was Sophie; she had a sleepy face and bed head. I laughed at her appearance. She blushed, because she didn’t know how sleepy she looked. “Still tired?” I asked her with a smile on my face. She nodded sleepily and leaned up against me. I put my arm around her and ran it up and down her arm. “You know, brother dearest, you can always tell me if something is bothering you or if you are sad. I am family; I am her for you – no matter what situation you’ll find yourself in.” She told me, putting her head on my broad shoulder. I looked down at her and smiled reassuringly at her. “I know. I know.” I said, glad that I had her; the best little sister anyone could want.

“You could start telling me about this Susan, you know.” She said to me, curiosity clinging to her voice. I nodded with agreement, but didn’t really feel like talking about Susan. “She was my first love and a Pevensie. She grew older and had to go back to England. And I think she found someone else, and she might have forgotten me.” I told her with a sad smile lingering to my face. She hugged the air out of me, and I hugged her back – glad that she would care for me that much. She let go of me and looked up at me. “She must be a fool for letting you go. You are one of a kind, Caspian. You are the best brother anyone could have. I’m glad I have you. You saved me from disaster. Besides there are plenty of fish in the water, who would like a piece of the Telmarine king, you know. Plenty of beautiful and smart fish. Fish that would make a great queen.” She told me hugging me once again. I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

We walked our way back, but halfway back she splashed some water on me, which led to a full on water fight. I threw her over my shoulder and ran into the sea and threw her in. But she got a hold on my shirt and forced me in too. The water was freezing and our clothes were soaked. I splashed her as she came up. She laughed that sweet little laugh she had. “It is soooooo cold!” She shrieked and splashed more water in my direction, but I jumped to the side, so she only splashed the water. We laughed and got out of the water. I took off my boots and poured the water out off them. We talked and laughed all our way back to the ‘camp’. We saw that Edmund and Lucy weren’t up yet, and I could see on Soph’s face, that she got an idea. She ran to them and jumped on Edmund soaking him with her wet clothes. Reep and I laughed, while Eustace the dragon just looked at us like we were not normal. I shrugged it off and watched Edmund jump up, with Sophie still clinging to his side. It looked hilarious too watch them. Edmund started running around, Sophie was still clinging to him, scared to jump off of the agitated boy.

She slowly slid downwards pulling in the hem of his trousers; fear was plastered on both of their faces. She jumped off of him finally and laid on the sand having a hysterical laughing attack. Edmund bombed down next to her, talking to her like nothing happened. I was glad that they finally were friends, and better that Edmund wasn’t a prick anymore. He started tickling her, probably knowing that she was ticklish, because she said it when she started rambling about everything. She laughed again until she got cramps from all the laughing. He stopped tickling her and just looked at her. I saw how she studied his face and his hair and how he looked deep into her eyes. The gap between them became smaller and smaller. Everyone waited for the gap between them to close, but it never happened, because Sophie had somehow kicked the poor boy in his guts. He looked in pain and fell of her. She sat there apologizing to him for a while. I decided to let them have their privacy, and started packing everything down and woke up the still sleeping Lucy. “Lucy you have to get up now, we are getting on the ship in any minute now.” I told her softly. She opened her eyes, and they had the same brown shade as Susan’s. I looked at her in awe, but I decided that I couldn’t look at her like that, just because she reminded me too much of her older sister.

“I’m up.” She said sleepily and yawned. She got up and went over to Reepicheep and Eustace the dragon. I continued packing the stuff and went over to Lu, Reep and Eustace. “I finished packing, so let’s get on Dawn Treader.” I told them. We had decided that Eustace could fly over the ship, and whenever he would get tired he could sit on the mast. I walked over to Edmund and Sophie, who were talking, only noticing each other. “Edmund, Sophie, it’s time to get on the ship.” I told them, forcing them to look away from each other. Edmund got up and went over to his sister who was standing alone. Sophie also got up from where she was placed. She went my side and walked with me over to the others.

“You so have the hots for him,” I told her. She laughed at me, for quite a while, and then tried to deny. “No… No. No I don’t. He’s a friend. He’s eh..” She said in a insecure voice. She then stopped me and forced me to go down in knees, and then she jumped on my back. “Go horsey!” She commanded to me. I laughed and said like a horse, for her sake. She laughed child likely at me and made me go faster. I ran over to the others with Soph on my back, with her making commanding noises to me, sometimes I would neigh like a horse. Edmund and Lucy were laughing at us, and saw the spark in Edmunds eyes when he looked at her. He might not have know that was into her, but he surely was going to know that and she the same. They couldn’t deny their feelings forever. They weren’t going to deny their feelings forever.

And if they ever got together they would love each other with every inch of their heart. I knew that.

The way they acted, I wanted that with a girl of my own. I wanted to feel so strongly about someone. To have someone to hold at night. But the girl I wanted wasn’t to be found in Narnia. I only wanted her. Nothing was going to change the fact, that Susan always would be the girl for me. Sophie jumped off of me and pointed to the sky. “Look,” she said captivated. “It’s the blue star!”

We were back on the ship, a week had gone and the next one was also soon over and everyone was complaining about Eustace the dragon’s weight on the mast.

“He is sinking our speed, because of his weight!” Tavros yelled. “I am so hungry, that I could eat that damn dragon.” Jemain yelled angrily. They were both looking up at the huge dragon above us.

Reep whispered something into the ear of a tensed Eustace.

Eustace flew of off the mast and then everyone fell to the ground. A few men of the crew ran to look down the side of the ship. “What did we hit?” Someone yelled, but the fact was that we didn’t hit anything, but that Eustace was pulling us after the blue star. “Brilliant Eustace!” Reep yelled and laughed.

I was very thankful for the help from Eustace. We had three swords and where counting on the rest of the swords would be wherever the star was taking us.


	6. Chapter Six

A week had gone, and we had not reached our destination yet, but I thought we would soon enough.

Edmund and I had started being even closer, and I just couldn’t help it – I fell. I fell numb on my buttocks, for him. That perfect human being from the weird land called England. I fell in love with him. I wasn’t going to deny it from myself anymore. But if anyone asked, I wouldn’t know what they were talking about. It was embarrassing, since he was a king and me being, I don’t even know what.

The sister of King Caspian X. And he probably already had someone else in England. When Caspian asked me about Edmund, I had denied every little feeling I held for him, even though all I wanted was to tell Caspian. I didn’t really hide it from Edmund, sometimes when he held my hand I would hold it a longer than usual or sometimes he could catch me starring at him lovingly. He just didn’t realize that I loved him.

It was night time and Ed and I stayed on the deck talking. He was telling about his family back in England and about how they all had left to go to America, which I didn’t know what was, so he explained it as a rich country that had a big army, where his father worked. I would nod when I understood something, and smile at how he described his father like his idol. “You know, I kind of feel like they are turning their backs on me and Lu. They just left us in England for two years, and now we have stay another few months, before we get to… maybe … see them again. They make it sound all very easy, while mother and father make it seem like they like Susan and Peter the best.” He told his head dropping, and his eyes watering. I watched him sorrowful. I didn’t like seeing him like that, like he had been betrayed by everyone he knew.

“Ed, you know they would never betray you and Lucy. It actually sounds like they are protecting you from the war you talk about. Like the left you in England, so you wouldn’t get near a war again. They all seem very nice and like an amazing family!” I exclaim to him and smile warmly at him. “But Ed, seriously what about your girlfriend, you must miss her too. She is probably one good looking girl.” ‘I wish it was me!’ He lifts his eyes and look at me like I was the only girl in the whole world. “I don’t have a girlfriend, because the one I want doesn’t realize that I am right in front of her. She doesn’t realize that all I want is her, and the fact that I am king could never change that.” “She is lucky that she got your attention, she must be special to you.” “Oh she is,” he said looking at me, like he just wanted to drown in my eyes. I blushed and looked away smiling sadly. He took my hand in his and caressed the back of my hand. I blushed even further and looked down unto the wooden floor.

“Thank you, Sophie, for everything you do. You always make me feel alright again, and it hurts me that I have been so evil to you beforehand. You mean so much to me, and I don’t even know what I would have done without you. I hate myself for hating you before I even knew you. I am so sorry.” He said as he hugged me and rested his head in the crook of my neck. I grabbed a hold of him and hugged him back, sniffing his blackish brown hair. He smelled great and I wished he would sniff me too and think the same thing. (AN: That sounds pretty creepy.)

“Alright, everything is alright.” I told him reassuringly. He moved back, still holding on to me and looking me in my eyes. “No you don’t understand, before you I had no one. I had nowhere to run to and no one to hold on to. I only had myself, and I was so close on giving up and joining the army. I know I have Lucy and all, but that isn’t the same, she can’t be the only girl for me…” He said worry flashing over his face, for what I didn’t know at the exact moment.

“Edmund, what are you saying?” I asked confused, “I’m glad that I make you feel safe and all, but I don’t understand.” “That is because the other one is right in front of me.” He told, fully ignoring my question and statement. I didn’t know what he was telling me. He liked me, or did he? Was he just using me for comfort? Was he..? I broke the silence between us. “What are you telling me?” I asked shaking badly from the surprise of his words. “I am telling you that I love you, and that I need you. And that you are the most beautiful creature who has ever set their feats in this world. How much I just want to kiss you every time I see you and how my knees go weak whenever you laugh. And that your dimples are the cutest things I have ever seen. And that whenever you cry I feel it like a hit in the guts. I am telling you that your hair is a waterfall of beautifulness and that I drown in your eyes. That you are the one who has my heart in their hand. You are the only one who will ever see this side of me because, you tear me apart, but heal me again. I love you so much, Sophie. I wish you just felt the same way.” He told me looking into my eyes. I gasped in surprise, because he felt the same way as me. He felt the bond between us. He wanted me as badly as I wanted him. Everything was going in slow motion when he leaned in further and looked me into my eyes. Our mouths collided and he kissed me. The kiss wasn’t hungry, like any other kiss could have been or like the kisses I had gotten in my slave time. It was fierce and lovingly. He put his hand on the back of my head to push me closer to him. But I froze the second his lips collided with mine. I didn’t know what to do. My dream was coming true, and I was frozen – not great at all. He stepped away from me, when he found out I wasn’t responding. He looked at me with a look so sad it would make you want to cry.

“Ed..” I started - wanting to tell him why I didn’t kiss back, but words just wouldn’t flow out. “No I get it, you don’t like me that way, but you sure as hell made it seem like that.” He snapped angrily at me and his eyes started to water. He started to walk away from me and I grabbed his arm, he turned around looking at me hoping for the three words, but they didn’t come. “Please don’t leave,” I pleaded for him. ‘What is wrong with me? Why can’t I say it?’ “You don’t want me, so I have nothing to stay for.” With those words spoken, he left me on the deck in the moonlight with tears running down my cheeks.

“I love you.” I whispered when he came out of eyesight. I scoffed of to my cabin and found Lucy sound asleep.

I crawled into the bed and under the duvet. Hot tears were still streaming down my face and I couldn’t control them. I wanted him so bad, but I was shocked at the sudden lust from his side.

Lucy woke up to the sound off me silently sobbing my heart out over Edmund. She turned around to face me and embraced me, when she saw the tears on my cheeks.

“Are you ok?” She asked me with a voice full of concern; she stroked my cheek and removed the tears.

“I will be.” I told her and fell asleep in her arms, while she hummed a song for me.


	7. Chapter Seven

“Land! I can see land.” Reepicheep screamed from above. I looked ahead, and right there a small island was. I couldn’t wait to get off the ship, because Edmund and I weren’t exactly friends at that point.

I did love him very much, but he didn’t want to speak to me.

Normally I would sneak a look at him and admire his beauty. That day wasn’t different, but he seemed very tense. I needed to talk to him; he had got it all wrong.

I got up from my seat and walked over to him. “Ed,” he didn’t look up so I just continued speaking, looking at the floor “Can we please talk?”

“That is just it, Sophie, you clearly don’t really want to talk to me.” He told me and got up from his seat, and walked up the stairs to Drinnian. I just stood there looking after him.

Why did he have to be so difficult?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

We soon arrived at shore and made our way up to the top of a cliff. We were all very exhausted and needed to rest. We came to a table which was filled with the most mouthwatering food I had ever seen. The crew and our selves were very hungry and needed to get fed. I reached towards an apple – “Stop, Sophie,” Drinnian said, I sighed and turned around to face him. “You can’t eat from the food, we don’t know if it has been poisoned.” He told me in a very knowing voice.

I sighed once again and looked at Caspian for help, but he was busy looking at the other end of the table.

“What is that?” I asked taking a few steps closer to the something wrapped in plants.

“Look at the table. It’s is the lost lords.” Lucy said and stared at the three swords in front of us. Edmund used his torch and lighted them in their faces, so Caspian could confirm that it was them.

“Are they dead?” Edmund asked Caspian, who at that time seemed to be the smartest one of all of us. Caspian didn’t have the time to answer, because suddenly Lucy’s scream filled the air. “He… He moved.” She said and pointed to one of the lords. Edmund used his torch again, and we could all clearly see that the lords were in fact breathing. “Quickly put the swords together.” Caspian demanded, and at those words Edmund started planting the swords in a circle. “We are missing one...” Caspian said confused and mad.

A blue light suddenly hit the swords. The light came from the blue star. All of a sudden a beautiful girl, with long blond hair and big blue eyes, was standing in front of us travelers.

“Hello, travelers. I am Lilliandil, daughter of Ramandu. Please take the food as a gift.” She spoke kindly, and gestured to the food. The crew was going to take a seat in front of the table, but Caspian told them not to.

“How can we know the food isn’t poisoned?” He asked Lilliandil, looking her up and down. “It is gift from my father.” She said and smiled brightly. “Are you a star?” Edmund asked her, also looking her up and down, which made my stomach tie in a knot. Why would he do that?

“I am.” She answered and smiled kindly at Edmund. That hurt me. “You are truly beautiful.” Caspian told her, intrigued by her. “If this is a distraction for you, I can change form.” She said and smiled at Caspian.

“NO!” Both Caspian and Ed, yelled to her. That really broke me. Didn’t he care for me anymore, or was he just trying to make me jealous? Well it was working. I was jealous, very much indeed.

Their yells was my queue to leave, I just couldn’t bear it anymore. I needed to get away.

Edmunds POV:

“NO!” Caspian and I both yelled to the beautiful Lilliandil. What was I doing? I loved Sophie, and only her.

I looked at Soph and hurt was on her face. Wait, did that hurt her? She walked away from us, and I followed her. I lost her at a time, but when I found her, she was on a small shore throwing small rocks in the water. Small sobs were coming from her. I made her cry. Why did I always make her cry? I was so horrible to her; despise the fact that I loved her deep down. “Sophie…?” I spoke as I got closer to her.

“Go away.” She said, and her voice broke from crying. I sat down on the soft sand besides her, and out my hand on her shoulder. “Sophie, please.” I said, hurt in my voice. I was so sorry for being such a jerk all the freaking time. She looked up from her lap, and stared at me. Her eyes were all big and puffy from crying, and sorrow was clearly displaying in them. “What?” She snapped. I took her hand and kissed it. “I am so sorry; I should never have left you back then. I am sorry for everything, I love you.” I said truthfully, needing her to believe me. A smile played at the corner of her lips. She intertwined our fingers and looked me in the eyes. The moonlight was sparkling in them, so they shined so beautifully. She was perfect, more perfect than Lilliandil would ever be. “I love you too, you know.” She said, and fully smiled. Wait, she loved me? She loved me? In that moment everything in the whole world didn’t matter, only her and me.

I leaned in and kissed her nose, before travelling down to her lips. Her lips were softer than a baby’s bottom. Our lips fit together, like were hers made just for me. She was perfect. The kiss was perfect. Everything was just, perfect.


	8. Chapter Eight (Ending)

Sophies POV.

Clothes were clinging to my body. Hair sticking to my face. I was soaked, but didn't seem to notice it. All over the ship people were cheering over our victory. A smile was plastered to my face as I watched Edmund and Lucy hugging. A hand touched my shoulder and I looked back to find Caspian, smiling with relief.

"You did great, little sister." He smiled down at me, squeezing my shoulder lightly. "Thank you," I said gratefully "You know, for one second I thought it was the end of us. But we really did gre- no, we did amazing!" I told him carefully watching the young boy who held my heart.

"He really saved us all, but most of all I think he saved you the most." Caspian told me with a broad smile, and then he turned to walk away. I looked after him, so I didn't notice the young boy, called Edmund, come towards me.

Suddenly his arms were around me, and his face in the crook of my neck. I laughed and stroked his damp hair. "You were amazing, Soph." He whispered into my neck and squeezed my body closer to him. "Like you didn't? You did more than amazing, Ed! We all can thank you for saving us!" He raised his head and looked at me, with more passion than I have ever seen on a persons face. I kissed his lips softly. "You saved me." I whispered against his lips, my arms finding their way to the back of his neck.

He deepened the kiss, holding my waist with one hand and stroking my hair with the other. I let one hand free, and stroked his soft cheek with it. He broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. "I love you Sophie. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, even though I couldn't see it first. You might not believe it when I say it, but you saved me to. You saved me from a lot of things. But most of all you saved me from myself."

I swear my heart could never have beated harder or louder. Love was streaming in my veins. I brought his face back to mine and kissed him with more passion than any kiss we ever shared. "I love you too." I mumbled into the kiss.

"Please never leave. I just want you to stay, okay? Stay."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lights shined through the windows of the ship. I sat up from the bed I was lieing in and stretched from the sleep. I looked around for Lucy, but she wasn't there.

I got up and walked out onto the deck of the ship looking around for Edmund, but he wasn't there either. Neither was Caspian, Reep or Eustace. Where were they?

"Drinian, where are Caspian and the majesties?" I asked him with concern. I knew they would be going home soon, since their mission here was completed. I was hoping and praying with every fiber in my body that that moment wasn't now. Drinian pointed to a little rowing boat in the middle of a whole lot of flowers. "They are going home now." He told in a mather-of-fact voice. Tears were threatining in the corners of my eyes.

And then I ran. I ran from nothing, but everything. I found a place to be alone, when I let the tears fall. How could I be so stupid? Everything I've ever heard about love is that it doesn't last. Something horrible happens, which tears the veil of happiness. And in the end someones leaves.

I don't know how long I sat there starring at the floor. Minutes - Hours - Days?

But eventually someone hugged me from behind, and warmth spread throughout whole my body. I could feel a breath on my neck and a familliar voice said; "I'll stay forever."


End file.
